These Things Happen
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Rachel is a former Navy Seal suffering with PTSD. Rachel finds out that Santana her ex-girlfriend is a therapist who helps former soldiers recover from this anxiety. How will Santana react when she finds out Rachel is one of her clients? G!p Rachel. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

These Things Happen – Rachel is a former Navy Seal suffering with PTSD. Rachel finds out that Santana her ex-girlfriend is a therapist who helps former soldiers recover from this anxiety. How will Santana react when she finds out Rachel is one of her clients? G!p Rachel. Don't Like Don't Read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. ©

Chapter 1

General's POV

Rachel Barbara Berry 25 years old, seven years ago she graduated from McKinley high school with a GPA of a 4.2. She was the true heir of the football team, and also the badass every girl wanted to be with, but she chose one girl. Santana Lopez. Santana was the Brainiac in high school, she stayed in the books, and she loved to sing. Rachel found interest in Santana when they were in their sophomore year. Rachel always had a crush on Santana, but she let the popularity get the best of her in high school. If it wasn't for Santana being the best girlfriend ever, Rachel would've failed high school. Santana helped her out a lot back then, they dated until Rachel got a call by her dads saying they enlisted her into the NAVY. Rachel was fucking pissed, she and Santana got into a lot of arguments over whether Rachel should go or not. Rachel basically had no choice or she was going to jail. The hell that was going to happen so Rachel went. Santana and Rachel got pulled away because Rachel was on missions and she couldn't talk to Santana like she wanted too. Rachel knew she and Santana were over. Now, Rachel is over Kurt's house helping him decide on what to throw Blaine for his 26th birthday party.

"So, what do you think?" Kurt asked his best friend.

"Kurt, it's hard to think about this, Blaine is not 15 anymore." Rachel throws a paperball into the trashcan.

"I know, but this is my husband Rachel." Kurt whines balling up another piece of paper.

"Can you call Beyoncé?" Kurt asked.

"You need to call Mercedes for that, or Brittany." Rachel said drinking her water.

"Good point." Kurt nods taking his cellphone out of his pocket.

"Tell me, who's getting married?" Rachel looks over at Kurt who's typing on his phone.

"I think Artie is. I think he and Kitty are getting married." Kurt said putting his phone down.

"When is the wedding?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. Artie said that they were taking their time planning it." Kurt says.

"What about Santana?" Rachel asked about her ex.

"To be honest, I haven't heard from Santana in years Rachel. After you guys broke up, I think she went to Florida or New Mexico. I don't know." Kurt shrugs.

"Kurt, I have to know. I miss her." Rachel says with tears forming in her eyes.

"Rachel sweetie, I wish I could, but Santana and I weren't really friends, I mean we talked when we were in Glee club, Santana stayed to herself, even when you two dated." Kurt explains.

"Does Brittany or Puck know?" Rachel asked.

"Let me text them." Kurt texts both Puck and Brittany, he waits for them to respond.

"Well?" Rachel asked getting impatient.

"Brittany said she's in town, but Brittany didn't give me the address." Kurt looks over at Rachel sadly.

"Brittany is still mad at even after all these years." Rachel goes to pour her a drink.

"You sure you want that drink?" Kurt puts his phone on the table next to him and stand up.

"I need it, I can't even leave my fucking house sometimes because I'm afraid of killing someone. No one knows what it's like over there." Rachel said sipping on her drink.

"Rachel, drinking is not going to solve this. You have to at least go to therapy." Kurt said taking the drink away from her.

"Hey!" Rachel goes to get her drink back, but Kurt goes over to the sink and pours it out.

"Rachel, I know you're still missing Santana, but you can't blame yourself for what your fathers did to you." Kurt tells the former Navy Seal.

"They made me leave her Kurt, Santana is the love of my life and I left her. I tried to contact her, but she changed her fucking phone number and address. I feel like hurting my father's right now." Rachel feels her blood boil because of what her father's did to. They caused Rachel to lose Santana.

"Go home and no drinking Rachel." Kurt said handing Rachel her keys.

"Okay fine." Rachel grabs her phone and leaves Kurt's house. Rachel gets into her car and heads home. She walks into her house and sits down on her couch.

"I love you Santana." Rachel sets the timer on her phone and falls asleep for a while.

…..

With Santana

Santana walks out of her office and walks into her daughter's room. She sees her 7 year old daughter Madison Janae Lopez-Berry. That's right The Santana Lopez got pregnant by her ex-girlfriend Rachel Berry. After Graduation Santana started to feel sick, that's when she found out she was pregnant. Rachel was already gone around the time Santana found out. Her parents weren't too happy with her being pregnant at the age of 18.

"Maddi baby? You okay?" Santana goes to sit down on her daughter's bed.

"Why do kids pick on me?" Madison asked looking up at Santana with her sad brown eyes.

"They're jealous of you baby, that's why. Why do you think you're different?" Santana asked her daughter.

"No, maybe it's because I'm just like my other mommy." Madison cries.

"Honey, you're not a freak or anything. You're normal. Your mom was the same way." Santana says. Santana told Madison about Rachel when she was 5. Santana didn't want her daughter finding out from someone else. Madison and Santana are so close.

"Really?" Madison wipes her tears away.

"Yep, your mom was so special to me. Now mami is happy with Dani." Santana said hugging Madison.

"Dani is pretty cool." Madison smiles at her mom.

"Wanna help cook dinner?" Santana stands up.

"Sure. I love cooking." Madison heads down the steps going into the kitchen. Santana was about to head downstairs, but she goes back into her office and pulls out an old photo of her and Rachel from their high school days.

"Fuck, why did you leave me?" Santana puts the photo back into drawer and heads downstairs. She sees Madison pulling out ingredients for the food.

"Started without me?" Santana questions as her daughter.

"You miss her don't you?" Madison asked looking at her mom. Santana doesn't lie to her daughter.

"Yeah, everyday. I don't even know if she's alive or not." Santana puts the chicken in some flour.

"Ask around. I want to see her." Madison said.

"I will honey. Promise." Santana puts the chicken into the frying pan. Santana and Madison finishes dinner and they set the table. Dani came home and they all ate the food talking about how their days went. Santana takes a long hot shower thinking about Rachel.

"Where the fuck are you Berry?" Santana asked herself with her head under the shower head.

…..

Rachel is at her house staring at a bottle vodka. Rachel went off on the deep end after she came back home, Kurt helped her a little bit, but not much. Sometimes Rachel goes out while she's drinking and driving. She misses Santana, She needs Santana, She wants to be with Santana. Santana is the love of her life and she's not going to stop loving her. Her dad ruined the best thing she's ever had. Rachel just wants to grab that bottle and chug until it's gone. She stands up and walks into the bed room stripping out of her clothes. She turns on the shower until the steam starts to come out of it. Rachel steps in feeling the hot water onto her body.

"Where the fuck are you Santana?" Rachel asked herself with her head under the shower head.

…..

End of this chapter. Santana and Brittany will talk about Rachel's whereabouts next chapter. Madison is just like Rachel in this story. Rachel will run into someone she hasn't seen in years. Anything you guys want from this story? Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter, thanks to Born to be a writer121 for being my beta on this chapter.

No One's POV

Rachel is in her training room doing her daily workout with her friend Tyler Ward, he's a former Navy SEAL just like Rachel is. Rachel is kicking at the pads Tyler has on his hands, he smiles with Rachel does a round kick.

"Nice job Rach." Tyler takes the pads off of his hands and throws them to the side. Rachel smiles at him and goes over to the corner to grab some water.

"Thanks Ty." Rachel drinks half of her water bottle, Tyler comes over and sits down on the bench that's in the training room.

"Sure thing." Tyler puts a hand towel onto his right shoulder and drinks some water himself. They've been friends ever since they went into training with each other. Rachel couldn't ask for a better.

"Where's your hot man friend?" Rachel asked smirking at him, Tyler just rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"He's at work, after I leave here I'm going to go see him." Tyler said standing up heading over to the door.

"You mean to go get some?" Rachel wiggles her eyebrows.

"Rachel!" Tyler laughs at her. Rachel just shrugs and follows him out of the training room. They head back upstairs to Rachel's living room.

"Are you still coming to Blaine's b-day party?" Rachel asked her best friend.

"Yeah, just let me know if I could help." Tyler pats her back.

"Sure." Rachel said. Rachel's phone rings and its Kurt, he probably has another idea about Blaine's party. "Hey Kurt." Rachel greets into the phone.

"I decided to have Blaine's party tomorrow night, downtown." Kurt tells me.

"Okay, I'll be there. Hey I gotta take a shower, I was training. I'll call you back in 20." Rachel says.

"Okay, love you." Kurt hands up, and Rachel takes the phone away from her ear.

"Rachel have you had any moments lately?" Tyler asked.

"No, but I have a feeling Blaine's party is going to be filled with fireworks and shit, but I promised Kurt." Rachel says looking over at the bottle of vodka she was staring at last night. Tyler's eyes follow what Rachel is looking.

"I'll take this." Tyler takes the vodka. "I'll see you at Blaine party." Tyler kisses her head and leaves her place. Rachel goes over to her secret stash, and pulls out some Jack. Rachel opens the bottle and sniffs the alcohol, Rachel wants to taste the drink so fucking bad, but she knows if she gets drunk, she'll go into her defensive mode. Rachel puts the cap back onto the Jack and puts it away. "Don't drink, it'll lead you down a bad road." Rachel tells herself. Rachel heads up to her room and takes a shower. She needs Santana back into her life.

…..

With Santana and Brittany

Brittany is over Santana's house with her daughter Sky. Madison and Sky are the same age, they've been friends for a long time. Sky is the only friend Madison has in school. Santana is in the kitchen with Brittany cooking some desserts for Madison's play that's coming up, they're having a party before they do the play. Brittany looks over at the Latina and sees that thinking look Santana has always had.

"What's on your mind?" Brittany asked her friend, The Latina sighs and turns to look at the blonde.

"Rachel is. I don't why she is. Maybe it's because of our daughter." Santana said putting the cooking dough onto a pan.

"San, you can't blame yourself about what happened. Kurt called me asking about your whereabouts. I think it's weird how he's asking about you all these years after he blamed you for Rachel leaving." Brittany said turning the over on for the cookies.

"Fuck Kurt, he and Rachel were always friends, it's always been that way with him, but when I decided to come into Rachel's life he has the nerve to try to break us up by dragging Artie's ass into it." Santana says angrily.

"Woah, what?" Brittany raises her eyebrows in shock.

"Yeah, Rachel didn't know. I kept this secret for a very long time, he was trying to trick me into sleeping with Artie, because he was fucking jealous Rachel wasn't paying attention to his stupid ass." Santana hears the oven beeping from the pre-heat. She puts the cookies into the over and closes it.

"Artie did have a crush on you in high school, but it's shocking that Kurt tried to do that." Brittany sits down in a chair and opens up a cooking magazine.

"My point, he thought that shit was funny when I got Slushied by Puck, but that plan backfired when Rachel kicked his ass, and injured his ass." Santana sits down across from Brittany.

"I kind of miss Puck though, he protected us though San. You know Puck wouldn't have done it, I think Kurt tricked him into doing it because Kurt was jealous, or maybe Kurt had something on him." Brittany said flipping through the magazine.

"Maybe, Puck was sweet to me though. I miss his ass too, even though he got on my nerves about asking me to do his homework for him all the time." Santana chuckles at the memory about Puck.

"What about everyone else? Mercedes? Sam? Finn? Anyone?" Brittany looks up at her friend.

"No, I don't miss them. I only missed you, Rachel & Puck. Everyone though it was my fault for leaving Rachel and it wasn't. I just didn't want her to go, because I was pregnant. I knew our relationship wasn't going to work because of it. I wonder if she ever wrote me, that's what I think about all the time. Did Rachel fucking Berry write me?" Santana eyes fills with tears. Brittany bites her lip from crying too, because she's been with Santana through everything and Brittany feels so bad about all of the pain Santana has had.

"San, you have me hear with you honey. I'm your friend babe, and I always will be, stop blaming yourself Santana Lopez. Besides, how did your parents find out anyway? I know you didn't say anything." Brittany said.

"Well, I did have a pregnancy scare 8 weeks before graduation, between those 8 weeks Rachel told me about her going to the Navy, we had unprotected break-up sex, then as soon as Graduation was over I felt sick, then I took a test." Santana explains.

"San, was Kurt over your house anytime during those 8 weeks? I'm starting have a bad feeling about this shit." Brittany said.

"He and Blaine were both at my house. Why?" Santana frowns.

"Santana, I think Kurt told Rachel's parents about the pregnancy scare." Brittany said honestly. Santana's eyes widen, there's no way Kurt could've known about it.

"Britt, there's no way Kurt could've known about that. My personal file is locked up." Santana said not understanding.

"Santana, Carol worked at the hospital when we were in high school. Kurt was always there, he probably saw you and snooped through your shit after the doctor got done checking up on you. It was around that time you had your yearly physical right?" Brittany asked going over to the oven putting the oven met on taking out the cookies. "Remember he threaten me about telling my parents that I slept with Mike before he and Tina got together?" Brittany goes back and sits back down.

"Yeah I remember, you were telling me that you had a pregnancy scare too. Your parents kicked you out of the house for a month." Santana said.

"My point. Kurt was sneaky, Puck almost got expelled from school by having oxy in his locker, and take a guess who probably put them in there." Brittany crosses her arms raising a brow.

"That fucking asshole. Let's go." Santana stand up and puts her mess up.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked grabbing her purse.

"We're going to go talk to Blaine, I know Kurt is at work right now. That pretty fucking pony is going to tell me everything." Santana grabs her jacket and heads out with Brittany and their daughters.

….

With Rachel

Rachel is over her mother's house playing with her little sister Geena. Shelby tried her best to help Rachel through her hard times, but she was already doing too much. Geena plays with Rachel's dog tags and looks at them. Rachel takes her tag off and puts them around Geena neck who smiles when Rachel does.

"Are you ready to meet our little brother?" Rachel asked Geena.

"Yes, he's going to be so pretty." Geena gushes happily.

"Yeah." Rachel nods.

"How's Kurt?" A 7 month pregnant Shelby asked walking in the living room with a tray of food.

"He's fine, he's trying to figure out what he wants to do for Blaine's birthday." Rachel said tickling Geena.

"Stop it Rachie." Geena giggles trying to get out of sisters grip.

"No way." Rachel laughs as she continues to tickle her sister. Geena tells Rachel she was about to pee on herself if Rachel didn't stop. Rachel stops as Geena runs to the bathroom to use it.

"So uh….are you mad about Clayton?" Shelby asked her daughter. Rachel has never been a big fan of Clayton. He's gotten her mom pregnant again, and he's nowhere to be found. Rachel's beyond pissed.

"Hell yeah I'm mad about that fucking asshole. He left you twice mom, and for what some stupid junkie bitch?" Rachel shakes her head angrily.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I really am." Shelby said.

"Mom, it's not you, it's him. Geena is only on 6 mom, and she's confused on why Clayton was never there. I'm sorry you went through your pregnancy alone." Rachel tells her mother.

"Now, I'm pregnant again." Shelby chuckles.

"I can't wait to meet my baby brother." Rachel claps happily.

"Same. So, I kind of have a crush on someone at work." Shelby blurts out.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked wanting her mom go on.

"Cassandra July." Shelby shrugs.

"That hot choreographer?" Rachel smirks at her mother.

"Yep, she's so hot. She already knows about you and Geena. Of course she knows about my pregnancy now and she asked me out." Shelby smiles happily.

"Go out with her mom, there's nothing wrong with getting pussy." Rachel said with a shit eating grin.

"Rachel!" Shelby smacks her head playfully.

"What? It's not mom, pussy is the best thing ever." Rachel sighs thinking about the days she and Santana would do it all night long. Shelby knows she's thinking about Santana, so she speaks about her.

"Have you heard from Santana?" Shelby asked.

"No, Kurt texted Brittany and he said that she was in town, but I don't know if she's here." Rachel shrugs sadly, she's been looking for Santana ever since she got back.

"Have you talked to anyone else ever since you got back?" Shelby asked not understanding.

"Not really, everyone is pissed at me because of the whole situation with Santana, they all thought that I left her, but my dad's sent me away." Rachel groans loudly.

"If I knew where your father's were I would've kicked both of their asses. Why did they send you away Rachel?" Shelby asked frowning.

"I don't know, I just got a call one day saying that I'm going to the Navy, but before I left my dad's said that I should be ashamed for what I did to Santana." Rachel replies taking a cookie off of the tray.

"I'm not understanding what you could've done to Santana. You didn't cheat on her did you?" Shelby raises a brow.

"Of course not." Rachel said.

"Okay…." Shelby thinks before a minute before her eyes widen, she turns to look at Rachel with a glare. Rachel looks at her mom with frown.

"What?" Rachel asked. Shelby was about to speak, but Geena came back with some of her dolls and sat down in front of the TV. Shelby stands up and pulls Rachel into the kitchen with her.

"Did you get Santana pregnant?" Shelby whispers loud enough for the both of them to hear.

"No, of course not mom. I mean Santana and I have had unprotected sex before, but I didn't get her pregnant." Rachel says.

"Rachel, did Santana ever have a pregnancy scare or anything?" Shelby asked her daughter.

"Mom….Rachel stops and thinks about the day Santana told her she thought she might be pregnant, "Oh fuck." Rachel says with her heart racing.

"We have to find her Rachel….Now." Shelby goes to grab her coat. Geena looks up at her mom and sister, she stands up.

"Where are we going?" Geena asked.

"We're going to go find Santana. The girl I was telling you about." Rachel grabs her jacket off of the rack and puts it on.

"Cool, I can't wait to meet her." Geena puts her shoes on along with her coat. They head downtown to talk to Oscar the head chief in charge.

…..

End of this chapter. Rachel and Santana will finally see each other next chapter after 7 years. I hate to say that Kurt is the bad guy in this story, so I will be doing some flashbacks on their high school days. So don't hate me for it. I'm changing his character up a bit. Santana will also give Blaine a piece of her mind about his husband next chapter. Shelby goes to find Rachel's dad next chapter. Rachel will have a PTSD moment next chapter which will make her do something that she'll regret. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 3

Santana's POV

I bang on Kurt's and Blaine's front door. Oh it is so on; I can't wait to see the other half of the pretty pony. Kurt is going to get a piece of my mind. Blaine opens the door.

"Hey San…." He doesn't even finish as I barge into his house looking for Kurt.

"Where's Kurt?" I asked tuning to look at him angrily.

"He's at work. "What's going on?" Blaine asked shutting the door.

"Blaine I came over here to kick Kurt's ass, but I'm going to try to remain calm. Did you know about my pregnancy back in high school?" I asked him as I pinchthe bridge of my nose.

"I mean I did, but I thought that it was a rumor. Why?" He asked.

"I think Rachel got sent away to the Navy because of it." I say to him. Blaine looks at me sadly.

"Oh. Everyone was so pissed at Rachel for leaving we didn't even know that's where they were sending her. We all thought she just left." He said to me. Brittany looks over at me with puzzled face.

"Have you heard from her?" Brittany asked Blaine.

"No. I know Kurt has. Everytime I ask to speak to Rachel he hangs up. What else happened?" Blaine asked going into the kitchen.

"I think Kurt told; he had too. He worked at the clinic at the time Blaine. He had to sneak into my file and read it. That's the only way he and Rachel's dad had to know. He ran his big ass mouth. Blaine I love you, but you better fucking find out if Kurt did this because if he did I'm going to murder him. He made Rachel miss out on Madison's life for 7 fucking years Blaine, and you know that's not fair to me, Madison, and Rachel." I tell as I tear up.

"I will find out Santana." Blaine nods at me.

"Also, find out if he told anyone about my pregnancy scare with Mike. I don't even know how anyone knew about that. I told Mike when we at his house. How did anyone find out about my pregnancy scare?" Brittany asked angrily.

"Look girls. I will find out if Kurt did these things, but please just give me time. I know Kurt's doing a surprise party for me; I would like it if you girls would come." Blaine said hopefully. That look he gets.

"Okay that sounds like fun. Text us. We have to go San." Brittany stands up going over to hug Blaine.

"Yeah." I go over and do the same. Blaine is not the by guy in this.

"Be safe girls." Blaine hollers from the kitchen.

"Well will." I holler back leaving his house. I hope Blaine finds out something before tonight.

…

With Rachel

Rachel walks back into her mom's house falling onto the couch. They went by Santana's and she wasn't there. This made Rachel very upset; she's been trying to get in touch with the Latina ever since she got back. Rachel really wants to know if Santana had her baby because if she did; she's going to want to know why Santana didn't tell her. Rachel's phone rings.

"What?" Rachel answers into her phone.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"I've been looking for Santana all day, and I can't find her. Where is she Kurt?!" Rachel yells.

"I don't know Rachel." Kurt said.

"I think Santana got pregnant Kurt. I need to know why she kept this from me." Rachel said as she tears up.

"Rachel, maybe Santana didn't want you know. You know how she was in school." Kurt said as he looks over at his ipad and sees that Santana and Brittany was at his house.

"Kurt; Santana was my girlfriend she never kept anything from me. We loved each other; I know we still do. She's the love of my life Kurt, and I would never hurt Santana. If she was pregnant; I wanna know who told on me." Rachel said going into the kitchen and getting her something to drink.

"Lima was a small town. You know how that goes." Kurt said zooming in looking at two little girls who are standing beside Brittany and Santana.

"Yeah, look what is his party tonight?" Rachel asked drinking her whiskey.

"It starts at 7:30. I wanted to make sure everyone was going to be on time." Kurt said as he sees Santana and Brittany talking to Blaine in his kitchen. This angers him.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight." Rachel said drinking half of the bottle.

"Okay. Love you." Kurt said.

"Love you too." Rachel hangs up going to sit back down onto the couch. She downs the whiskey as the liquid burns her throat a little; she knows she shouldn't be drinking, but right now. Rachel is depressed. She has to find Santana; she wanted to love the Latina, and marry her.

"Rachel…." Shelby peeks into the living room watching as Rachel basically drinks herself into a coma. Shelby walks over and takes the bottle.

"Mom!" Rachel tries to reach for the bottle.

"Rachel, why did you drink all of this?" Shelby asked her already drunk daughter.

"I need Santana; I want her." Rachel said as she takes the bottle away.

"You're not going to get her back like this Rachel. You Santana hates it when people get drunk." Shelby taking the bottle again. She goes into the kitchen and puts it up.

"Who made my life like this?" Rachel leans against the counter trying not to cry.

"Your fathers. They did this Rachel; trust me baby girl I wish I could hurt the both of them; for making you hurt." Shelby rubs Rachel's back in comfort.

"I have to get ready for Blaine's party." Rachel opens up the fridge and gets some water. She chugs it along with the advil her mother gives her. She needs to be sober just in case she sees Santana tonight.

"Go have fun." Shelby said kisses Rachel on the head and walking up the stairs. Rachel gets into her car heads home. When she gets home she sleeps for about 30 minutes then she gets ready.

…..

At Blaine's Party

Rachel is at the bar twirling her straw in her juice mixed with some alcohol. She just can't help it. Rachel perks up when she hears a familiar voice calling her name.

"Rachel?" A certain blonde was behind her.

Rachel turns to see Quinn Fabray looking at her in total shock. "Quinn?" Rachel gets up and hugs the blonde.

"It's so good to see you." Quinn said to the short girl. They haven't seen each other in years. If feels so good to see Quinn.

"Same. What's going on with you?" Rachel asked as she breaks the hug.

"I'm doing photography now." Quinn said holding up her camera.

"That's amazing Q. I'm proud of you." Rachel said.

"How was it?" Quinn asked carefully. Quinn doesn't want to push Rachel too far. She knows Rachel went to the Navy.

"Okay, but I was missing Santana. 7 years Quinn and no phone calls." Rachel said to the blonde.

"Rachel; I haven't spoken to Santana neither. I've been all over the world doing photography and shit; I've barley been speaking to Puck. I didn't think we were all going to stop speaking to each other like this." Quinn said. Quinn orders her a drink.

"I know. Everyone fucking blamed me for leaving Santana. Why would I do that to her Quinn? I love Santana with everything I have. I think Santana got pregnant." Rachel said.

Quinn chokes on her drink. "What? You think she got what?" Quinn coughs a little.

"Pregnant." Rachel said again.

"I'm sensing you're just now finding out." Quinn said.

"Yeah; I need to know who fuck told on her. Someone ratted Santana out Quinn. Someone told my dad's and I think that's the real reason why I got sent over to the Navy." Rachel growls.

"So you think it was one of the gleeks who told on you?" Quinn questions.

"Yes. Someone had to know Q. Whoever knew about Santana's pregnancy; basically fucked me over as well. This person sent me overseas for 7 years Q. I missed out on my child's life for 7 years." Rachel shakes her head sadly. The thought of her not seeing her child for so long puts Rachel in a bad position.

"Whoever did this; they're going to get a mouth full from me, and Santana. This is not right Rachel. It's not fair to you, Santana, and your child. Someone did you wrong, and they're going to pay for it." Quinn rubs Rachel's back.

Rachel was about to speak again until she heard a pop sound. Rachel drops to the floor putting her hands behind her head. Quinn looks down at her with a frown.

"Rachel?" Quinn shakes Rachel. Rachel grabs Quinn taking out of her knife putting it up against Quinn's throat.

"Nobody move!" Rachel growls angrily. Everyone's eyes widen at the scene they're looking at.

"Rachel!" Kurt runs over to her.

"Ack! Rachel please!" Quinn tries to get out of Rachel's hold. Santana walks in with Brittany and she frowns at the crowd. She and Brittany move through them only to see Rachel holding Quinn tightly with a knife against her throat.

"Snap out of it Rachel!" Kurt said trying to shake her, but Rachel headbutts Kurt in the face. Blaine grabs a napkin and puts it against Kurts bleeding nose.

"Don't touch me or she dies!" Rachel said pressing the knife harder against Quinn. Blaine looks over at Santana, and runs over to her.

"Stop her Santana. I know you can." Blaine said to the Latina.

"Do it Sanny. This is Quinn." Brittany said sobbing a little. Santana sighs, and her purse to Brittany. She walks over to Rachel Quinn.

"Rachel?" Santana tries to touch Rachel's hand, but Rachel cuts it. "Fuck!" Santana screams holding her bleeding hand. Blaine wraps a table napkin around Santana's hand. Santana goes to try again.

"Rachel. It's me Santana." Santana looks at her former lover with sad eyes.

"Santana doesn't want me anymore." Rachel said as she cuts Quinn slowly.

"Ahhhh!" Quinn screams in pain.

"Rachel stop it!" Santana slaps Rachel making her fall back. Blaine and Brittany go over to help Quinn up. Quinn sobs into Brittany's chest. Rachel looks up to see Santana looking at her in disbelief.

"Santana?" Rachel stands up holding her sore cheek. Rachel tries to touch her, but Santana steps away from her. Rachel looks down at a crying Quinn who has blood running down her neck. She looks over a Kurt who's holding his nose, and finally she looks down at Santana's hand.

"Did I do this?" Rachel asked as she feels guilt running through her veins.

"Yes, you did." Brittany glares up at her as she pressing a napkin against Quinn's wound.

"Quinn, I'm…." Quinn moves away from Brittany running out. Brittany runs after her. She looks over at Kurt. "Kurt…" Rachel tries to walk over to him, but he walks outside as well. She looks over at Santana who's crying. "Santana baby…" Rachel tries to step to her.

"What's going on with you?" Santana asked Rachel. Before Rachel could speak Kurt walks back in going over to the bar. He picks up Rachel's drink and sniffs it.

"You were drinking again?!" Kurt yells throwing the glass at the wall making the glass break, and the juice falling to the ground.

"I've been stressed Kurt." Rachel said to her friend.

"I told you what would happen if you hand alcohol after 7 Rachel. Your mind goes back to your Navy days. You know your mind doesn't sit well when your drink!" Kurt yells at her. Blaine rubs Kurt's back trying to calm his husband down. "Have you been going to your therapist?" Kurt asked Rachel. Santana just looks at her.

"Have you?!" Kurt yells.

"No. I've been skipping them, and I've been drinking again. I chugged a whole bottle of Whiskey before I got here." Rachel says in shame.

"So you were basically fucking drunk before you came here?" Santana asked glaring at Rachel.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Rachel said as she feels her tears falling down her face.

"I have to go." Santana goes to leave, but Rachel stops.

"Wait, I'm sorry Santana. I didn't mean it. I need to talk to you." Rachel said looking at the love of her life with sad eyes.

"Rachel, you…." Santana just shakes her head moving pass Rachel. Rachel follows Santana outside where she sees Quinn crying. Brittany looks at Rachel with a glare.

"What are you doing out here?" Brittany asked holding Quinn closer to her.

"I need to explain." Rachel says to Brittany.

"There's no need." Brittany said.

"I'm sorry. I was in the fucking Navy! I have a lot on my mind!" Rachel yells at all three of them.

"You almost fucking killed me Rachel!" Quinn yells at her.

"You were skipping therapy, and you've been drinking. That's not healthy Rachel, and you know it's not. You could've killed me, Kurt & Quinn tonight because of some fucking alcohol. It's only going to get you killed. I don't want you near me, or our daughter. You're not coming near us." Santana was about to get her car.

"So you did get pregnant?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but someone told on the both of us. Maybe you should ask Kurt. I know he told." Santana gets into her car. Brittany helps Quinn gets into the backseat. Before she gets into the car; Brittany speaks.

"Meet Santana tomorrow at the Rolling's Café at noon. I'll tell her. You need to get your shit together." Brittany said getting into the car. Rachel watches as Santana drives off.

Rachel sighs walking to her, and getting in heading home. Rachel walks into her house with guilt flowing though her body. Rachel thinks about what Brittany said about her getting her shit together. She has too, but something else also made Rachel wonder why Santana told her to ask Kurt about him telling on them. Rachel will talk with him tomorrow, but now she has to think about what she's really going to say to Santana.

"I'm sorry Santana." That's all Rachel says before falling asleep on her couch.

…..

Sorry for the wait. Pezberry next chapter. Brittany and Quinn will work together to try and find out about what really happened the day Rachel left. Dani will show up next chapter. She and Rachel will not get along. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

…..

No one's POV

Rachel is getting ready to go see Santana at Rolling's Café, what's going to scare Rachel is the fact that she hurt her love last night. That's something that Rachel didn't want to do.

Rachel looks at herself in the mirror and sees a monster. Rachel knows Alcohol brings out the monster in her, what she did last night was unacceptable. Rachel sighs and finishes getting dressed.

"Hey mom, I'm headed out." Rachel said grabbing her wallet.

"Hmm, finally gonna talk to Santana?" Shelby asked pausing her movie.

Rachel nods. "Yeah, I got some explaining to do after last night." Rachel said.

Shelby sighs. "Make sure you send me a picture of my grandbaby. I can't believe you had a kid and you didn't know." Shelby shakes her head.

"You and me both mom." Rachel told her. Who knew after all these years Rachel and Santana would be seeing each other again?

Shelby smiles. "No drinking Rachel." Shelby said sternly.

"I know mom." Rachel chuckles at her mother.

"Rachie. Where are you going?" Geena asked hugging Rachel's legs.

"To meet Santana." Rachel said with a smile as she picks up her sister.

"Ohhh, when can I meet Tana?" Geena asked looking at Rachel.

"Soon, I'll tell her all about you." Rachel kisses Geena's head.

Geena smiles. "Okay, mommy can we go see Cassie?" Geena asked looking over at Shelby.

"Yeah, let's go." Shelby said grabbing her stuff.

"I'll see you guys later." Rachel said putting Geena on the couch, and leaves the house.

…..

Rachel heads in Rolling's Café, and she instantly spots Santana. Rachel sighs and walks over to the Latina. Santana looks up at her with a scowl. _"Yep, she's still mad about last night. Rachel said to herself._

"You love your vanilla latte's." Rachel chuckles sitting down at the table.

Santana nods. "I do." Santana looks at Rachel for an explanation about last night. Rachel sees that in Santana's eyes. So she speaks.

"I'm sorry about last night. I'm trying to get better." Rachel confesses. Truth is, Rachel is trying, it's just Alcohol is there for her pain.

"You know, I kept thinking why would Rachel hurt herself like this? Damaged herself more than she already has. My question to you is, why the fuck didn't you stop, knowing what Alcohol does to you?" Santana asked sipping on her vanilla latte.

Rachel sighs. "I was away from you for 7 fucking years, why do you think Alcohol comes into the equation? We have a daughter I didn't know about, and I missed out on her life. Why didn't you try to reach me?" Rachel asked.

"You tell me. I didn't know where you were stationed. I've asked your father's and Kurt. Speaking of Kurt, how did he know I was pregnant?" Santana asked.

Rachel was confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" Rachel frowns.

Santana pulls a folder out of her purse. "This is how. I did some research last night. Carol signed off on the documents. She knew. Kurt snooped through my file and found out. I told Dr. Jackson not to let anyone sign off on this except for him, but Carol did. Kurt did this Rachel. He told your dads about Madison." Santana said with anger.

Rachel opens the file and reads over it. It had pictures of Santana's Sonograms and Carol signed off on it, but why? "Shit. Santana, I didn't know about this. How could he do this to me?" Rachel said running her hands through her hair.

"Hmm, he snitched on Brittany about her pregnancy scare with Mike." Santana said.

Rachel shakes her head. "Santana, I'll handle this, but I want to see our daughter." Rachel said closing the file.

Santana bites her lip. "She only knows a little about you Rachel. I don't lie to our child, she's been wanting to meet you as well, I can't keep you guys apart, that's not right on my end." Santana said.

Rachel reaches over and takes Santana's hand into hers. "I love you, you know that. I know I fucked up with you last night, you should know that I never tried to hurt you on purpose." Rachel told Santana. Rachel still loves the Latina, even if she has to fight for her.

"I know you do, but we have a long way to go before we rekindle. Right now, let's just try to be parents." Santana suggested.

"I got it. Gotta work on trust right?" Rachel asked.

Santana chuckles with a nod. "That's right." Santana pulling out her wallet.

"No, I got that beautiful." Rachel said putting money on the table.

Santana blushes. "Thanks Tiny." Santana smiles.

It was Rachel's turn to blush. "No one hasn't called me that in a while." Rachel standing up.

"So, let's go take our daughter out to lunch." Santana said.

"Okay." Rachel follows Santana to her car. Rachel walked to the café since it wasn't that far from her house.

…..

With Blaine

Blaine is going over some paperwork until he hears a knock at the door. He goes over and opens it.

"Hey Finn." Blaine greets his brother in law with a hug.

Finn hugs back. "Hey Blaine." Finn steps in and puts his bag in the corner.

"What's going on? What are you doing here in New York?" Blaine asked going over into the kitchen.

"Kurt didn't tell you I was coming? I told him 3 weeks ago, that I was going to be here for 2 months." Finn said.

Blaine stops what he's doing. "No, he didn't. I mean it's been drama with your brother really." Blaine said.

"What's going on?" Finn asked pulling out his phone.

"Rachel had an episode last night, and Santana and Quinn along with Brittany were there. Rachel went all PTSD on us, and she found out that she and Santana had a child together." Blaine explained.

"What? When did Santana get pregnant?" Finn asked in shock. _"Damn, Santana was pregnant?"_ Finn said to himself.

"In high school. Nobody knew. I'm surprised Sue & Quinn didn't." Blaine said cutting up some fruit.

"That's true. How are the girls?" Finn asked with a smile. He would love to see them again.

"They're good. Santana and Rachel are trying to rekindle, but everything's good." Blaine said putting fruit in front of Finn.

Finn nods. "Blaine, how did Rachel get sent overseas?" Finn asked popping grape into his mouth.

"I wish I knew. Santana and Brittany came over here yesterday, and they were livid. Santana said Kurt knew about it and snitched on both Santana and Brittany." Blaine explained.

"Brittany? Why Brittany?" Finn asked.

"She had a pregnancy scare with Mike." Blaine said eating an orange slice.

Finn coughs. "What?!" Finn asked with wide eyes.

"Yep." Blaine nods.

"Shit. Where are the girls now?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to disturb them, they're quite scary." Blaine shudders.

"Good point." Finn chuckles.

….

With Pezberry

Santana pulls up at her house, Madison just got out of school early. She has an appointment. Rachel follows Santana into her house, and Rachel is shocked on how big Santana's house is. They walk in and they Madison watching The 100. Madison is currently on Season 3 episode 7, and Madison is crying because she just watched the scene where Lexa died.

"Madison, why are you watching that scene baby?" Santana asked pausing the Tv.

"I love this scene, it's sad, but Alycia, and Eliza did a good job." Madison wipes her tears. She sees Rachel standing there awkwardly.

"Honey, this is Rachel, you're other mom." Santana said waiting for Madison's reaction.

"Mommy!" Madison hugs Rachel's leg. "I've been wanting to meet you forever. Madison said excitedly.

"Me too baby." Rachel picks her daughter up and hugs her with tears falling down her eyes.

Madison pulls back and wipes Rachel's eyes. "Can we go out as a family tonight?" Madison looks over at Santana.

"Are you busy tonight?" Santana asked Rachel.

"No way, I'm going to spend as much time as I can with my girl." Rachel said with a smile. "Where do you want to go?" Rachel asked.

"That new Italian place. The one that just opened." Madison said happily.

"That place is expensive Maddie." Santana rubbing her back.

"Santana, it's fine. We'll go. I'll come back and pick you girls up." Rachel puts Madison down.

"Cool. I'm wearing that new dress you bought me." Madison goes into her room, and finds her dress.

Santana chuckles. "She's been waiting for this moment for 2 years." Santana said.

"I'm sorry. Maybe, you and I can finally have a talk. Like talk. We got some things to figure out." Rachel said grabbing Santana's hand.

Santana nods. "Yeah, we do. Look, I have a bake sale to do tomorrow. Can you watch Madison?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I can watch her. I can stop buy, and help." Rachel suggests.

Santana looks at her with a raised brow. "You can cook?" Santana chuckles.

"Well...maybe not all the way, but I can try." Rachel rubs her back of her neck awkwardly.

Santana chuckles. "Well Mama Tana got a lot of tricks to show you Tiny." Santana said.

"I'm not Tiny below the waist." Rachel smirks.

Santana gasps with her mouth hanging open. "You did not just say that." Santana said putting her hand over her mouth.

"It's the truth." Rachel shrugs.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Bye, Rachel." Santana points to the door playfully.

"Bye mommy." Madison says from the back.

"Bye baby. See ya San." Rachel slaps her ass and winks.

"Rachel!" Santana goes after her, but Rachel runs out before Santana could hit her.

….

End of this chapter. More to come. Soooooo….I got some explaining to do don't I? Happy Easter. Till next time.


End file.
